


Sussurros no Convés

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alliances, Angst, Comedy, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: [Sanji/Law]As coisas ficam bastante complicadas na sua vida quando você descobre algo que não deveria saber... e quando este segredo não é seu para revelar a ninguém, muito menos a um louco sanguinário.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	Sussurros no Convés

**Author's Note:**

> [Esta história faz parte do Desafio de Abril: O mês do Yaoi]
> 
> [Tema escolhido: Presente, 2015]
> 
> Esta história nasceu da vontade compulsiva de escrever, e como não se pode negar nada que lhe seja prazeroso, lá vamos nós... :P
> 
> Fic betada por FoxxyLady (http://fanfiction.com.br/u/485892/) que me sugeriu o casal diferente, para reforçar a ideia de "desafio", arigatô, onee-chan! ♥
> 
> One Piece não me pertence, pois se assim fosse eu acabaria transformando-o em um mangá/anime BL :3
> 
> É a primeiríssima vez escrevendo este casal... mas foi divertido, espero que gostem!

— Vai contar ou vou ter que te fatiar todo para encontrar a verdade, Usopp?

O olhar penetrante de Zoro estava além de intimidador, Usopp estava literalmente encurralado, preso entre a parede da oficina e a muralha que o corpo do espadachim formava em sua frente.

— Não tem verdade, eu não tenho nada para contar, você está paranoico!

Usopp disse e tentou se desvencilhar, dobrou os joelhos levemente para sair por baixo do braço de Zoro, mas sua fuga foi abortada quando uma das katanas foi espetada na parede, a um milímetro da orelha dele.

Usopp cerrou os olhos com força, sentindo mesmo sua vida se dissipando no ar, suas pernas tremiam intensamente e seu coração há tempos parara de bater.

— Usopp, preciso que ajuste meu Clima Tact... — Nami franziu a sobrancelha assim que viu Zoro encurralando o atirador. — Você ainda está forçando Zoro a brincar de esconde-esconde?

Zoro virou o rosto lentamente e a encarou, ele tirou a katana da parede e deu de ombros, silenciosamente caminhou até a porta e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Nami encarou Usopp por um longo tempo, até que ele resolveu falar algo para aliviar a tensão.

— Então? O Clima Tact? — Ele falou dando alguns passos em direção a sua caixa de ferramentas.

— Usopp, o que estava acontecendo aqui? — Nami sondou.

— Ah, nada, Zoro queria que eu treinasse com ele, sabe que estou muito forte atualmente e não consegue aceitar que estou quase o ultrapassando. — Usopp declarou em uma bravata, sua voz estava um pouco trêmula e Nami notou.

— Não me venha com essa. — Ela falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

O moreno pousou as mãos na parede, dando às costas para a ruiva, _“Zoro só quer me matar porque é um louco sanguinário”_ ele pensou em responder, mas com Nami não adiantaria, ele sabia bem.

— Nem eu sei direito, mas parece que há algo que eu sei, mas preferia não entrar em detalhes com ninguém.

Ele encarou Nami profundamente, esperava que esta resposta fosse o bastante no momento, pois o segredo não era dele para falar disso por aí, ele simplesmente.... não podia...

A ruiva tinha uma expressão apenada no rosto, ela deu um longo passo à frente e bagunçou o cabelo do atirador, Usopp sentiu-se melhor instantaneamente.

— Vamos lá na biblioteca? Tem um livro sobre clima que quero mostrar! — Ela falou já o puxando pela mão.

Quando chegaram lá, Nami sentou-se e cruzou as pernas.

— Muito bem, é sobre o Sanji e o Torao, né? Você também viu eles. Foi aqui ou na cozinha? Ou em outro lugar? Só não me diga que o Zoro também sabe...

Usopp arregalou os olhos para ela e em seguida seu olhar correu para o canto onde ele presenciou a cena que o deixou surpreso, dias antes, e tudo começou a repassar na sua cabeça, como um filme.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Assim que os Mugiwaras zarparam de Punk Hazard, Usopp tinha notado comportamentos fora do padrão em alguns dos seus nakamas, mais especificamente em um certo cozinheiro.

Logo depois da festa de despedida, Usopp viu Sanji afastado, parecia discutindo com Zoro próximo ao leme, porém, como os dois faziam isso o tempo todo ele não se importou, mas quando o atirador virou a cabeça, em sua visão periférica viu Law sorrindo e olhando para a discussão, Usopp estranhou, _será que o capitão dos Piratas do Coração gostava de ver discussões? Ou até mesmo ele acabou percebendo que isso era uma diversão à parte naquela tripulação?_ Usopp voltou os olhos novamente para o canto onde estavam Zoro e Sanji, e viu o loiro dando as costas ao espadachim, foi então que enxergou Zoro pegando a mão de Sanji, não o deixando ir.

Usopp arregalou os olhos como se fossem dois pratos de sopa, ele voltou o olhar para Law, que estava sorrindo, mas desviara o olhar para o chão, não mais encarando a cena.

O atirador resolveu procurar Luffy e Chopper para continuar a se divertir, e mais tarde, ele notou novamente outra cena engraçada:

Sanji estava sentado no banco perto do balanço, um cigarro jazia entre seus lábios e a fumaça subia espiralando preguiçosamente, quando Law sentou ao lado dele, Usopp notou um leve sorriso no rosto de Law, Sanji ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto correspondia ao olhar do outro homem, mas nada falou enquanto o moreno o observava deliberadamente.

— Oi, Usopp... estou morrendo de sono... acho que não consigo mais brincar... preciso dormir... — Chopper abriu a boca em um enorme bocejo.

— Ah, tudo bem, também estou muito cansado, afinal, hoje foi meu dia de glória, capturei um logia e venci mais dois usuários... — Mas Chopper não estava ouvindo mais, ele adormecera, Usopp sorriu e o pegou no colo, para levá-lo até o dormitório.

Quando Usopp passou por Sanji e Law, o moreno tinha os olhos pregados nos lábios de Sanji, mas o cozinheiro parecia não estar se importando.

Usopp deu as costas para a cena, ao chegar ao dormitório acomodou Chopper no beliche, cobriu-o e se deitou também, estava tão cansado que apagou imediatamente.

Algum tempo depois Usopp acordou, ainda era madrugada e parecia não ter passado muito tempo, ele sentiu a garganta seca e saiu do quarto, a fim de beber um copo de água na cozinha.

Quando o atirador cruzou a gramado, viu claramente Law e Sanji no mesmo lugar de antes, o moreno falando no ouvido de Sanji, Usopp se escondeu atrás de um mastro e viu que o dedo do cirurgião escorregava indo e vindo no antebraço do loiro, Sanji encarava Law, levemente interessado, parecia até divertido de certa forma, então Law soltou a espada no chão, e se aproveitando do fato de ser mais alto que Sanji, puxou o loiro pela nuca, forçando os olhos azuis a encararem seus olhos dourados, ambos estavam agora em pé e muito próximos.

Usopp ergueu a sobrancelha tanto que ela alcançou o início do couro cabeludo, mas ele não tirou os olhos da cena, se Law estivesse fazendo algo sem a permissão de Sanji, Usopp queria estar ali para ver o cirurgião usando seus poderes esquisitos para se consertar, pois Sanji o chutaria de diversas formas diferentes.

— O que está fazendo, agindo sorrateiramente pelo navio a esta hora?

A voz de Zoro o apavorou muito mais do que cem monstros marinhos. Sem muito raciocinar, Usopp puxou Zoro pelo braço, tentando tirá-lo dali de qualquer jeito.

— Preciso tomar água, estava vendo se o navio não tinha sido invadido ainda, mas ainda bem que você me encontrou, Zoro, vamos até a biblioteca, tenho algo pra pegar lá.

— Não é água que você quer? — Zoro perguntou sendo arrastado.

— Sim! Quer dizer, não! Não agora, uma coisa de cada vez! — Usopp falou às pressas.

Então ele chegou até a biblioteca, pegou um livro aleatoriamente e enfiou nas mãos de um Zoro desnorteado, enquanto ganhava tempo fingindo procurar outros livros, Zoro analisava a capa do livro grosso que tinha em mãos.

— Por que alguém leria um livro sobre guerras da idade média em pleno ano de 2015? — O espadachim perguntou intrigado.

— É só uma leitura interessante, sabe, para os dias chatos. Você deveria tentar.

— Não, obrigado, eu tenho meus treinos, e isso aqui parece um saco.

Uns minutos se passaram e Usopp se perguntou se já era seguro deixar Zoro sair lá fora, ele não sabia porque, mas não queria que Zoro visse aquela cena entre Law e Sanji.

— Uh... bem... você vai dormir agora? Digo, é o Brook que está na vigília, não é? — Usopp perguntou tentando passar um ar despreocupado.

— Eu estava dormindo bem aqui, mas também acordei com sede. — Zoro o encarou. — Por que está perguntando?

— Ah... não... não é nada, só... sabe... curiosidade. — Respondeu um pouco trêmulo. — Afinal, você dorme tão pouco. — Emendou mais confiante.

Zoro deu de ombros.

— Vou tomar água e ir para o dormitório, estava fazendo isso quando o encontrei. Agora, se quiser fique, eu vou achar algo pra beber. — Zoro falou jogando o livro para Usopp.

— Não, tudo bem, eu vou junto.

Eles saíram da biblioteca e Usopp tratou de fazer o máximo de barulho que pudesse, Zoro já começava a lançar olhares aborrecidos para ele.

— Escute, eu não me importo, mas há pessoas dormindo, sabe.

— Ah, sim, sim, desculpe... — Usopp respondeu bastante alto, ele tinha certeza que qualquer um teria ouvido.

Então quando passaram pelo balanço, Usopp olhou ansiosamente para o banco onde antes Law e Sanji estiveram, neste momento apenas o cirurgião permanecia, sentado silenciosamente, com a espada gigantesca nas costas.

Law fez um meneio discreto com a cabeça, ao que Zoro não se deu ao trabalho de corresponder, Usopp acenou com a mão.

— Ah, oi, Torao! Está bem? A estadia está agradável?

Zoro o encarou.

— O que está fazendo, idiota?

— Hum, sendo amigável? Viu o tamanho da espada que o cara carrega? Sem contar que não quero ter meu corpo trocado!

Usopp observou a reação de Zoro, tudo bem, estava tudo dentro do normal, nem sinal de Sanji e Law não estava agindo de forma estranha, não mais estranha do que o normal, o que já era bom o bastante para Usopp.

Quando chegaram a cozinha, Sanji bebia um chá silenciosamente. Zoro não perdeu tempo.

— Arranjou algo para se divertir na madrugada? Tomando chá, Cook?

Sanji olhou brevemente no rosto de Zoro, e então respondeu com toda a altivez que lhe era cabível.

— Se arranjei uma diversão, isso não é seu problema, Marimo-kun.

E assim o loiro lavou a xícara e saiu da cozinha, deixando um Zoro desnorteado e um Usopp preocupado para trás.

— Sabe do que ele está falando? — Zoro imediatamente perguntou para Usopp.

O atirador, claro, negou veementemente.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


O dia seguinte veio e trouxe mais cenas no mínimo estranhas.

No café da manhã Usopp viu quando Law passou um pequeno papel dobrado para Sanji, na hora que o cozinheiro lhe entregou um prato de onigiris. Law sentou-se ao lado de Zoro, e escondido sob seu chapéu peludo, encarava Sanji o tempo todo, ninguém parecia notar, e talvez não fosse nada demais, só que na mente de Usopp a cena de Law segurando Sanji pela nuca, ficava indo e vindo em um replay infinito.

— Ele é esquisito, né? Só o Luffy para confiar nele tão rápido. — Nami sentou ao seu lado, puxando conversa. — Mas parece que o Sanji também o aceitou bem rápido.

Usopp levou um longo minuto para deglutir aquela declaração de Nami, claro que a navegadora não era apenas inteligente, mas muito intuitiva, ela pegou algo no ar.

O dia passou lentamente, Usopp tentou não pensar mais no assunto, mas no final do dia, um pouco antes da hora do jantar, ele foi até a cozinha para achar algo que pudesse beliscar, mas estancou na porta.

Sanji temperava uma salada enquanto Law estava grudado às costas dele, sem tocá-lo com as mãos, o loiro sorria e o moreno olhava sério, quase descansando o queixo no ombro de Sanji.

Usopp deu as costas para a cozinha, sua fome podia esperar, mas antes que desse dois passos, Zoro se materializou na frente dele. O atirador pensou o mais rápido que pudesse.

— Zoro! Graças a deus, acho que vi o seu haramaki servindo de pano de chão lá no banheiro! Venha comigo!

O espadachim foi pego de surpresa e nem reagiu, apenas seguiu Usopp calado.

Obviamente era uma mentira e quando chegou lá Usopp inventou outra para encobrir a primeira, prendendo Zoro a ele até que a voz de Sanji soou no alto-falante chamando a todos para o jantar.

Quando chegaram a cozinha, Luffy já estava se empanturrando, Law estava sentado ao lado dele e Zoro sentou na outra ponta da mesa. Usopp se acomodou silenciosamente ao lado de Franky e o jantar correu normalmente, mas a troca de olhares entre os dois caras do North Blue não cessava.

Muito mais tarde naquela noite, Usopp saía da Oficina, o assunto estava esquecido naquele momento, ao menos até ele ver Law encurralando Sanji contra o mastro principal, do ponto de vista do atirador, tudo o que ele via era as costas de Law e o rosto desafiador de Sanji, a expressão era semelhante àquelas que o loiro usava quando encontrava um inimigo definitivamente intransigente.

Era uma noite sem luar no Novo Mundo, mas a luz das estrelas conferia um brilho nos cabelos de Sanji, e a pele pálida do pulso dele ficou visível para Usopp quando o loiro rodou os braços sobre os ombros de Law, o puxando para si, com as costas rente ao mastro.

Usopp viu Law envergando as costas levemente, e se encaixando na frente de Sanji, eles inegavelmente se beijavam.

O atirador deu as costas para a cena e caminhou rapidamente até o dormitório, chegando lá ele se enfiou embaixo do edredom e tratou de dormir o mais rápido possível.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


No dia seguinte, Usopp evitou pensar no assunto, não era sua vida, ninguém estava fazendo nada errado e mesmo que quisesse proteger Sanji, não sabia do que, nem porquê.

— Por que você chegou correndo no dormitório ontem à noite, como se tivesse visto um fantasma?

Usopp ergueu os olhos e automaticamente lembrou, ou teve certeza, do que e porque ele vinha protegendo aquele segredo.

— Nada, sabe que eu tenho a doença Eu-Não-Posso-Andar-Sozinho-à-Noite?

Zoro arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Quantas doenças dessas uma pessoa como você pode ter?

— Chopper um dia encontrará a cura.

Zoro dispensou a ideia com um olhar inescrutável, o que era a deixa de Usopp, ele saiu pela tangente deixando o espadachim para trás.

O convés gramado estava movimentado, e Usopp se engajou em uma brincadeira com Luffy e Chopper, num ponto da bagunça, Usopp viu Law sentando ao lado de Sanji, que estava distraído na murada do navio, do lado oposto Zoro acompanhava o movimento, com olhar sombrio.

— É o Usopp que pega! Vamos Usopp! Sua vez!! — Chopper gritou trazendo Usopp de volta a brincadeira, ele deu um último olhar e viu Law deslizando um dedo no rosto de Sanji.

Mais tarde Nami tinha sido colocada na escala da vigília, mas insistiu que precisava descansar e passou a vez para Usopp. Ela ainda teve de se desvencilhar de Sanji que queria por força substituir a ruiva.

— Se você ficar acordado, quem fará minha salada de frutas? Vamos, Sanji-kun, o Usopp fica na vigília.

— Hai!! Nami-swaan!! Tudo o que você quiser!!

Passaram-se as horas durante a vigília e Usopp lembrou de pegar seu caderno de anotações que estava na biblioteca, foi quando ele teve certeza de que jamais deveria ter saído do Ninho do Corvo.

Ao cruzar a sala Usopp viu a um canto parcamente iluminado pela luz do aquário, Sanji sentado nas pernas de Law, ambos tinham o torço nu e Law beijava o peito de Sanji, de onde Usopp estava não poderia ser visto pelos dois pois uma pilastra o encobria, mas a visão que ele próprio tinha não deixava mais dúvidas, se é que ele tinha alguma.

Usopp ouvia a voz de Sanji sussurrada, urgente de um jeito que Usopp nunca vira, de repente foi abafada e apenas o som de respirações entrecortadas era ouvido agora, Usopp suspirou e um pouco pálido pela surpresa, deu as costas e saiu da biblioteca, voltando para a vigília.

Cerca de meia hora depois, ele ouviu a voz de Zoro no convés, sua mente formou várias cenas de ataques e invasões ao Sunny-go liderada por Doflamingo, mas quando foi checar percebeu que a voz vinha da biblioteca.

Foi até lá e se arrependeu no mesmo momento.

Zoro totalmente pálido olhava Sanji como se o loiro estivesse feito algo horrendo, a condenação nos olhos de Zoro e a culpa no olhar de Sanji era algo impossível de não notar. Usopp entrou e se posicionou ao lado deles, percebendo só agora que Law vestia calmamente o casaco em um canto escuro.

— Não sei de onde tirou essa imaginação tão fértil, Marimo pervertido, e também não te devo satisfação alguma.

Zoro não respondia, Usopp ficou devidamente impressionado pois o espadachim sempre tinha algo na ponta da língua.

— Pergunte ao Hana-ya. Ele estava de vigília e saberia se alguém estivesse passeando pelo navio. — Law falou friamente.

Usopp repentinamente percebeu que tinham três pessoas o encarando, a sensação era a pior possível.

— Eu... eu não notei nada estranho. — Usopp respondeu, tentando não gaguejar frente ao olhar inquisitivo de Zoro.

Law atravessou o espaço calmamente carregando a enorme espada atravessada sobre os ombros.

A partir dali tudo ficou complicado.

No dia seguinte, toda vez que Usopp olhava para Zoro via-o encarando Law e Sanji, que (Usopp acabou admitindo), estavam sempre próximos e se tocando. Então quando a noite chegou, Usopp presenciou os dois perto das laranjeiras, mais próximos do que nunca, praticamente colados, trocando um beijo fervoroso, desta vez era Sanji quem pressionava Law contra uma árvore, Law subia os dedos pelo peito de Sanji, e o loiro começava a enfiar uma mão descuidada pelo cós da calça do moreno.

Usopp deu as costas e se afastou o mais rápido que pôde, se refugiou na sua oficina, mas Zoro o encontrou, o ameaçou se ele não contasse a verdade, e agora ele encarava Nami.

— O que faremos?

— Nada, eles são grandinhos. E Sanji parece estar se divertindo bastante, ontem eu o vi tirando a camisa do Torao e beijando os mamilos dele depois ele pegou o...

— Já tive o bastante.

Usopp tinha sua melhor expressão “eu acho que estou com a doença-que não-posso-ouvir-isso-ou-vou-acabar-morrendo”, Nami sorriu brilhantemente.

— Né, o que eu quero dizer é que Zoro vai ter que matar a nós dois.

Eles sorriram um para o outro, e Usopp resolveu levar Nami até o dormitório, não sem antes verem que Law e Sanji ainda estavam trocando um beijo fervoroso no alto das laranjeiras.

— Sabe, eu devia cobrar por aquilo! São minhas laranjeiras e eles estão usando como motel!

— Nami!!

Ela riu, e Usopp sacudiu a cabeça. Pena que Zoro não se divertiria com aquilo.

**Author's Note:**

> FANFIC FINALIZADA!!
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Estou muito contente por ter cumprido este desafio, segui a ideia da minha beta linda FoxxyLady e dei a ela o que tanto queria que era um Sanji/Law, porém a danadinha não está feliz e talvez, TALVEZ, não sei quando eu venha a publicar uma continuação com bastante limonada, porque as regras do desafio não permitiam isso, kkkkkkk!!
> 
> Usei o Usopp como bode expiatório, digo, narrador, pois eu o amo demais e acho que se algo acontecer no navio, não vai fugir dos olhos dele, e nem da Nami porque ela é muito controladora, rs... E vocês gostaram do Zoro? Posso dizer que esta fic é ZoSanLaw? rs... 
> 
> Enfim, se gostaram deixem um review, se não gostaram, deixem também para que isso me ajude a melhorar, okay?! :)
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi
> 
> PS.: Esta fic ganhou uma continuação 1000% Lemon e Threesome :D ~>


End file.
